Healing
by Kaida-14Kage
Summary: I'M COMING BACK! REALLY! Things came up and I got busy...but I really do want to come back as soon as possible and I will crawl back here if I have to.


**Disclaimer: **Aoyama-sensei's!

_Expect OOCness__! __THIS WILL BE SHOUNEN-Ai!__ KAISHIN!_

**Note: **_"Things said in past"_

**_Also, most of this is Shinichi thinking about the last two weeks since he turned back to Shinichi. Then there are little paragraphs that interrupt-I hope nothing is confusing…_**

This is for **Kimiko Nishimura** who I really need to apologize to because I said I would write this for her two months ago…I'm SO sorry…I really don't know how time flew by like that…. I really don't have an excuse…

Kimiko-san's request will be shown at the end-there isn't much to it-but I didn't cover a major thing in this chapter (Which now that I'm thinking about, I really should have…oh geezz, I'm so sorry!)

It's here now, and I hope I make this story will be worth the LONG wait…Not this first chapter though, this first chapter is barely anything but I really wanted to upload it because I feel ssooo bad right now...

Enjoy! And thank you all for reading! The first chapter is a bit short…

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_Rainy Night_

* * *

Shinichi sighed as he got into the cab. Taking one last look at the Mouri Detective Agency, he shut the door.

"221 Beika Street, please." The taxi driver nodded.

It was late and raining hard. Even though Shinichi was only exposed to the rain for a moment, he was completely wet.

Though, none of that was worrying the detective at the moment.

It was funny, he thought that after he defeated the Black Organization everything would fall back into place; that everything would be like it used to.

He would go to school, walking with Ran and Sonoko, greet his classmates, become bored during class, go home, maybe solve a case or two, and so on. He would finally be able to get together with Ran and they would go out on dates, have fun, and kiss. Everything would go perfectly...

Only, that wasn't the case.

Ran hated him. She wouldn't forgive him. Even if she wanted to, Sonoko won't let Shinichi near her, believing that Shinichi was no good for Ran.

...Maybe Sonoko was right...

There was a lot of blasting of horns and the taxi driver swore on multiple occasions, but Shinichi didn't pay attention. The rain fell down even harder than before, making it difficult to see properly.

_"You were laughing at me this whole time__,__ weren't you? All this time I was worried, and yet you've been lying to me. I thought you were in trouble! Everyday I was checking the news to make sure your body wasn't found dead. Do you know how relived I felt every time you called me? But all this time, you were just making fun of me, weren't you! ...how stupid of me..."_

Before Shinichi could try to explain himself, he was pushed out the door by Kogorou. The door slammed in his face and Shinichi was able to hear all too clearly the lock clicking into place.

Shinichi was left frozen there. Sonoko came by soon after, but all she did was glare at Shinichi then knocked and entered. Ran saw that Shinichi was still there, but didn't comment, didn't even look at him, and just closed the door again after Sonoko was inside.

Again, the lock clicked.

Shinichi didn't even get to tell all of his story…all he was able to say was "Ran, I was Conan." before she started yelling at him.

Admittedly, Shinichi probably shouldn't have started off so bluntly, but being stubble wasn't his strongest point when it came to these types of situations.

He thought that Ran would have heard him through though, would have given him a chance...but that was just it...he did get chances...time and time again...

...And he blew every single one of them.

He should have seen this coming. He saw how hurt Ran was while he was Conan…he saw her resolve weakening…

But, he thought it would be okay once he came back…

He could make it all up to her, and then it'll be all right…

…Silly, huh?

Sonoko had opened the door again much later, probably to leave, but when she saw Shinichi _still _standing there, she exploded too.

She started yelling at Shinichi about how cruel he was, about how he hurt Ran, about how he didn't deserve Ran, and everything else she could before she slammed the door shut again.

Once more, the lock clicked.

Somehow, to Shinichi, it sounded like with each time the lock clicked it set him farther away from Ran.

The rain was pouring even harder now and the driver could barely make out anything in the rain. He mumbled something about stopping the car until the rain let up, but that there wasn't space to park, others who were caught in the storm having already parked their cars…but again, Shinichi wasn't listening.

He could still hear the lock clicking even now. It was probably the softest thing he heard all day, and yet Shinichi felt like it sent the biggest message.

It was silly really, people lock doors all the time, he himself locked his door on his way out that day...but somehow, those three times the door was locked, it was more than just an everyday thing.

Locks are placed so that people couldn't get inside. Locks were made so that unwanted things or people were kept away.

People lock their homes so that anyone can't get inside; it is locked so that any valuables couldn't be taken.

To Shinichi, the lock on the Detective Agency was there to keep him out. To keep him away. It was there so that Ran was out of his reach...

That all happened two weeks ago. Since then, he had tried many times to apologize to Ran, but each time he wasn't given the chance. He has seen the Detective Boys one day and was about to greet them, but they all turned away from him saying "You made Ran-oneechan cry." Haibara gave a remorseful look before she was dragged away by Ayumi.

Another thing he didn't plan. He has to admit, he wanted to still be with the three kids, even when he was back as Shinichi. He grew fond of them and was planning on taking them out on occasion, maybe he would still join their camping trips from time to time…

But, that wasn't the case…

Nothing was going like how he imagined it, and now, he couldn't believe he thought things would go differently…

This was what he deserved, right? After all those lies, all those times he hurt Ran…How could he have expected anything different?

Blaring horns finally snapped Shinichi out of his daze. It was louder than all the other times; the taxi driver was the one to honk this time, along with a couple of other cars around them.

Shinichi looked up curiously to see what was going on, but he couldn't see anything from the rain.  
Shinichi leaned forward and squinted, trying to see, when suddenly many horns blasted at once.

Shinichi's eyes widened as he saw a large truck headed towards him, the sound of breaks desperately trying to stop the large vehicle pierced through the air…

...but it wasn't enough.

Shinichi felt immense pain as the truck collided, and he wasn't sure if he was screaming or not. Probably was, his throat was feeling strained, but he couldn't hear his own voice, it was drowned by the sounds of others screaming, of the horns blasting, and above all, the rain still pelting down onto the earth.

The only thing he was aware of was the relief as then pain faded away when he started to fade into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

My 'fantastic' titling skills proves themselves yet again….XD Honestly, the titles aren't important-I just like titling things…XD Though, this one probably takes the cake for worse title…

Sooo….no Kaito…..yeah…..sorry? He is appearing next chapter…..then the KaiShin starts….I promise!

Anyways, as for updates-_I'll try to update this one soon. _But, I have two other stories out that I really need to update (It's been two weeks already?...I really need to keep track of time better…) and then I have another story I want to get out because I promised Shimi-saru I would write it…yeah, wish me luck!

Though, I have half of the next chapter already written, but, I wrote it at like 3am so I will need to look over it…

I was supposed to work on a different fic, but I felt way too bad about not having this out sooner…Once more, **I'm soo sorry Kimiko-san!**

Wow, long babbles from me, sorry…

Review?


End file.
